


A Celebration

by jollllly



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, also lex is dyslexic, black friday never happened and everyone is alive and well (not jane. rip jane), crime but for good reason, ethan still can't spell, i guess that's a thing, i've never written lexthan before but they are very cute, lex and ethan are very pure, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Tom returns to work at Hatchetfield High, and Lex and Ethan want to give their favorite teacher a warm welcome back.Prompt fill: “Isn’t this, like, illegal?” “Probably.”
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Kay requested “Isn’t this, like, illegal?” “Probably.” + Lexthan 
> 
> from this prompt list: https://billtedrights.tumblr.com/post/614607114531389440/prompts-for-writing

“Okay, it’s in through the window in the staff lounge, straight to the shop, and then right back out the way we came in.”

Ethan nods in agreement, “Then we burn rubber.”

Lex rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, “Dude, no one’s here. It’s not like we’re getting into a car chase. This is Hatchetfield High we’re talking about.”

“What can I say, babe? Y’gotta be prepared for anything.”

“Alright then, Boy Scout. C’mon, let’s get inside.”

The pair make their way through the dark towards an open window. Lex shines her flashlight into the unlit room.

“Looks good.”

“Okay, you first.”

Lex drops her full backpack and boosts herself through the window. She lands with a small grunt, and turns back towards the window.

“Okay, backpack next.”

Lex’s bag appears, and she grabs it before it can topple onto the floor.

“Got everything in there?”

Lex unzips the backpack and rifles through it. “Yeah, looks like it.”

“Great, I’m coming through.”

She moves out of the way to give Ethan space as he climbs in through the window as well.  With both teens on their feet, they begin making their way through the school, towards their destination. 

When they reach the shop the door is locked, probably for good reason due to the power tools stored behind the door, but annoying nonetheless. Lex groans softly before setting to work picking the lock. Of course it couldn't be easy.

“Hey, babe?”

Lex hums to let him know she’s listening, too busy concentrating to form complete words.

“Isn’t this, like, illegal?”

“Probably,” Lex returns to the work at hand.

Ethan contemplates for a moment, “Eh, I’m into it.”

“Good, because we’re in,” Lex sighs as she stands, turning the door handle and pulling it open.

The two teenagers enter the shop classroom, and Lex throws her backpack onto the table closest to the door. She unzips it and pulls out streamers, deflated balloons, and a banner.

“Thank God Lakeside has a Party City,” Lex mutters as she sets to opening the banner. It’s one of those DIY types where it gives you a bunch of letters and you have to string them together yourself and hope there’s enough to spell what you need. “You wanna attack the banner while I do streamers?” She eyes the bag of letters warily, as if it exists purely to torment her.

Ethan saves her, grabbing the bag from Lex.

“Sure. I got this, babe.”

He kisses her on the head as she smiles in thanks, relieved she doesn’t have to attack the one decorating task she was dreading.

They get to work: Ethan sorting letters and stringing them together and Lex hanging streamers around the room, in the doorway, in front of the board, anywhere and everywhere.

“He better fuckin’ appreciate this,” Lex groans as she stands upon a chair, reaching to shove the end of a streamer into the ceiling tiles.

“I’m sure he will. Either way, he deserves it. He’s been through shit while he was gone. Not to mention his kid. A welcome back is the least we can do. He’ll love it.” Ethan assures her as he struggles to line up the end of the banner to create a relatively straight line.

“You’re right. I’m really glad he’s back to work, even if I won’t be here to reap the benefits. And not just ‘cause shop class was always an easy A.”

“It’ll be good for him too, I think. Getting back to work.” Ethan muses as he steps back from the wall to admire his handiwork.

The banner hangs slightly crooked, regardless of the fact that a level sits roughly three feet away from the teenager, but Ethan smiles at it anyways.

Lex descends from her chair as she notices the banner and stands next to her boyfriend.

Hanging on the wall are the words “WELLCOME BACK MR HOUSTON!”.

“It looks great, babe. … Are you sure welcome has two L’s?”

“Pretty sure, babe.”

Lex shrugs and turns towards her backpack once more.

“Onto balloons,"  Lex announces, presenting one to Ethan. He takes it from her with a quick kiss.

Soon enough, the floor is covered with colorful balloons, way too many streamers are hanging in the air, and the banner is proudly displayed on the wall.

Ethan embraces Lex, “Looks great, babe.”

“Houston’s gonna hate us,” Lex laughs through their hug. “But he deserves a celebration.” She grabs her backpack and takes another look around them. “I kinda wish I hadn’t dropped out so I could see his face when he walks in tomorrow.”

“I got it, babe.” Ethan pulls out his phone and waves it in her face. The screen is cracked and the case is barely hanging on anymore, but neither of them bat an eye. “The front camera may be fucked, but the back works fine. I won’t let you miss out.”

“You’re the best, Eth. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

The two carefully make their way through the room, kicking balloons out of their path and meticulously closing the door in a way that ensures no balloons escape.  Lex relocks the door behind them before the pair race each other down the hall towards the staff lounge to make their getaway. They’re still laughing when they climb into Ethan’s car and drive away from the dark high school building.

The next morning, Lex’s phone buzzes with a video from Ethan. It’s shaky at first, as if he had been trying to hide the fact that he was filming, but by the end it was clear her boyfriend abandoned the charade. The video Ethan captured shows Mr. Houston unlocking the shop and getting a first glance at the decorations. The camera follows the teacher inside, and Ethan can be heard laughing at the man’s reaction. Mr. Houston shoots a face at the camera in response to the student. He was probably trying to communicate irritation, but he looks much more amused than anything else. He then glances at the banner and lets out a laugh before turning back to the teen.

“Thank you for the warm welcome back, Ethan.” Tom’s gaze shifts down to level at the camera. “And Lex, I’m sure.” He sends a wave towards the lens, and Lex has to hold back the urge to return the greeting.

The man casts a glance around the room, shaking his head. “Now, who’s gonna help me get the shop back to fire code before classes start?”

The video shows that Ethan must have forgotten he was supposed to be recording and started waving his hands in surrender as he came up with excuses.

“Ah, sorry, Mr. Houston, I would, but I gotta run. Gotta, uh, study, you know how it is.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Tom’s voice responds with a laugh though the camera no longer shows him. “Later, Ethan.”

Ethan once again waves goodbye with the hand holding his phone, which gives one more shot of the shop decorated for their favorite teacher’s return. The last frame of the video shows a small smile on Mr. Houston’s face as he looks back at the welcome banner.


End file.
